


An Act Of Love

by Idontknowstudios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontknowstudios/pseuds/Idontknowstudios
Summary: I had a really good time writing this, I hope you have just as a good time reading it!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	An Act Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really good time writing this, I hope you have just as a good time reading it!

Surrounding me was darkness, I couldn't see anything but I could feel a warm breath on my neck, kissing up my windpipe. It felt weird but arousing at the same time, my body decided on arousing.

I felt heat pool in my panties. There was a groan and I felt hips buck into mine, the man's cock was hard. Then I felt a cold surface against my chest where the man had armour on, beskar. I gasped "Din..." He reacted by continuing down my jaw.

The Mandalorian slipped off my clothes, leaving me naked while he was fully clothed. He picked up my hips, pulling me roughly towards him, and pressed his tongue to my clit.

I practically fell apart, moans slipping from my lips and my hips bucked against his face. 

"Fuck~....." I moaned. I started slipping though, feeling a soft pressure on my shoulder and I heard a call of my name. I was confused, I couldn't tell fiction from reality, what was happening now?

"Y/N! Wake up!" I heard, startling me. My eyes shot open, in place of a sweet darkness a Mandalorian T-shaped visor stood in the way.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking around worriedly, he almost never woke me up unless something was attacking the ship. "You sounded scared in your sleep..." He was holding something back and considering what exactly I was dreaming about, I didn't want to ask.

"Oh.." I feigned confusion, a feeble attempt to fool the Mandalorian. The light in the room was low, I noticed, just a small resting area with dim lights. It was nice.

"Well, I'm okay now that you saved me, my knight in shining armour... literally" I laughed at my joke, Din's armour was very shiny, it reflected the room around us in a stretched version of it.

I stared up into the reflective surface of his helmet, my hand instinctively going up to the side of it, caressing the cold beskar. "Hey..." Din made a weak attempt to speak, despite the lack of touch he seemed to still feel it.

"What's wrong, really?" I asked, now having him in a weird trance state. "You were moaning my name in your sleep... I got worried..." The Mandalorian sighed, giving up the truth to me, accepting my enticing offer.

I felt my face heat up "Right, that..." Our voices went soft and I thought of how painfully intimate and close our position was, he was leaning over me while I caressed his face lovingly... I had flushed with heat, dripping already, in need of his touch.

His presence was arousing, let alone him fighting others or tending to his or my wounds, he was silently very caring and kind. If you got through his hard shell and he let you in, like he did with me, you could catch feelings quite easily whether it be by his cute laugh when he cared for The Child or when he brought you breakfast in the morning.

He was loveable to say the least. And when he was close like this, it was hard to focus on what was going on, getting easily distracted by his weight on mine and the thoughts that came with it.

"Do you like it when I moan your name?" I asked after a beat of silence, just us two. "... Y-yes.." He was scared to admit it but I pulled him in like a magnet, he couldn't hold back. 

I struggled with myself for a moment, thinking of the best course of action from here "Fuck... Din... I think I've fallen in love with you, you know" I blurted "Since we're admitting things" I explained. 

"I think I have too, you make me weak, Y/N" Din confessed, a rough static sound coming from his modulator. "Is that a bad thing?" I asked teasingly, looking up at him, searching for the faint outline of his eyes through the opaque visor on his helmet. 

"I wish I could see your beautiful face, kiss you till your lips are sore" I raved, smiling at the idea. "I can show my face to people I trust, people I have strong connections with, that I trust my life with, I think then I can show my face" Din said in reply.

"I dont want you to show your face if you dont want to though, it's against your creed, isnt it?" I asked, surprised he would even consider this for me. 

"We've been travelling together for a while now, and I love you, I trust you with my life" He ensured, one of his hands lifting the side of his helmet. I closed my eyes "Are you sure? I dont want you to do this if you arent" I asked "You said it yourself, I make you weak, what if you regret this later? I dont want to make you feel like that" I continued.

Din grabbed my self lightly "I-... I'm sure, Darling" He kissed me, his helmet making a clunk against the floor, a soft rolling sound following quickly. I hesitated for a moment, not sure if wanted to open my eyes, unknown to what awaited me. 

As he pulled back I let my eyes flutter open. "I was right... you do have a beautiful face" I admired him, taking in his messy look and silently thanking him to have such an honor as to see his face.

Din blushed, flustered "This is an honor, Din, I... thank you" I caressed his face, now his actual face rather than his helmet, my thumb brushed against the stubble on his cheek. "I dont think I could have wished for anyone better to show my face to" He replied.

I smiled at that remark, an idea coming to mind, I looked up at him lovingly "Take off your armour, Din, I want to show you thanks for this moment, for everything you've done for me" I told him, taking my hand off his face to let him undress. 

He sputtered a moment before standing up, removing his armour and the shirt he wore underneath. I watched as he took the last of it off and got on my knees in front of him, gently pulling off his pants, freeing his cock.

I looked up to him one more time, taking in his disheveled look, watching me intently. I gently wrapped my hand around his cock, hardly getting it around, bringing my face close and starting to take him in my mouth.

I felt my body grow warm, cunt dripping as he moaned, caused by me. I took his moans as motivation to continue, this was a passionate moment, just the two of us, loving each other.

I pulled back "I love you" I gasped, continuing with some haste, wanting more moans from him. "I love you so much..." Din moaned in response, hand going to head, taking my hair to force me on him. I took it gladly though, liking the feeling of my hair being pulled. 

I felt his hips thrust into my face, his cock hitting the back of my throat causing me to attempt suppress my gag reflex making an odd sound. Din slowed down immediately, thinking he had hurt me. I glanced up at him with watery eyes, pulling back again.

"I am so sorry, was I too rough? Did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly, letting go of my hair. "Its okay, my love, I'm fine, you just went a little quick, I haven't done this in a while, you know" I remarked, my sex life had been quite nonexistent recently. There isn't much time for it went you're fighting for your life.

Regardless, the Mandalorian apologized again. "Do you want me to continue?" I asked him, hands resting on his hips. "I hurt you... I dont want to again, no" He said, falling on his knees in front of me "I'm sorry" he apologized again.

"There's no need to apologize, Din, its okay" I hugged him close. He hugged me back, chest bare against mine. "I think that you've done great today... and you didn't hurt me, I hope you know that" I tried to be reassuring but it wasn't my best skill.

He sighed, letting us fall against the cushions that made up my bed "I do... I dont want to end up hurting you though" He explained, holding me like if he made one wrong move I would shatter.

I raked my fingers through his hair, kissing him once more. His lips were soft, inviting as I kissed him, pulling a moan out of me. I swung one of my legs over his hips, pulling us closer and into a more intimate position. "That's okay, Din, we can try another time if you are okay with it?" I tried.

Din smirked and nodded "But for now we can just relax... we finally have each other now, and everything is calm" He said happily, pecking my nose and sighing out of content "Can we sleep now? All this loving is making me tired.." He continued.

I laughed and agreed, my face falling into the crook of his neck as we cuddled together.


End file.
